Charlotte Walker
Spoiler's Ahead ! ! "I do mind. I'll be your own personal seductress, but i'm not gonna make anyone do anything they don't wanna do." - Charlie to Luke About Charlotte Walker is a superhuman and main character on Vanished. She's a student at Aestrodin Academy and has been since she was around ten. When the dome came down, she took the opportunity to become a sort of leader type around town. She is the daughter of John Walker and Mary Walker. She's the twin sister of Samuel Walker, older sister of Jessica, Maximus and Matilda Walker, and younger sister of Elizabeth, Abigail, and William Walker. Her life drastically changes when the adults disappear and the dome comes down. She moves back into town and takes on a sort of leadership role around town, where people listen to her. She and everyone else have to learn to survive in a town without adults and without any means of escape from town. Charlotte is a member of the Walker Family. Early Life Charlotte was born on April 17th, to Mary and John Walker. She had two older sisters, Abigail and Elizabeth Walker, and an older brother, William Walker. She was born a few minutes before her twin brother Samuel Walker. Four years later, her sister Jessica Walker was born. Two years later, her brother Maximus Walker was born, and four years after that, her sister Matilda Walker was born. Charlie was always a courageous girl. Her father left when she was around nine and Matilda was just born. He told Charlie to take care of the others. Her mother was destroyed after that, and she became depressed and unstable. She got sent to a mental hospital. Elizabeth ran away. Jessica and Matilda got sent to live with other family members. As well as William and Abigail, until they came of age and left. Charlie, Sam, and Max got sent to Aestrodin Academy to live and go to school. She hasn't seen her other siblings since. She grew up at the Academy with her brothers. Throughout the Series Season One Personality Charlie was always very sweet and kind-hearted as a kid. She was also tough and strong, and that's why her father asked her to take care of her siblings. When she got sent to the Academy, she started to become darker, and she gained a sinister side. She always stayed sweet and friendly on the outside and she can easily gain anyone's trust, but she usually has a deeper plan. She sleeps around a lot and uses her body to get what she wants, even though she's very smart and doesn't need to. She thinks of her mother as a crazy slut, and feels as if it's in her genes. Physical Appearance Charlotte is a beautiful young woman with a tan complexion, hazel-gold-brown eyes and long brown hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles: usually slightly curled at the bottom, and sometimes fully curled, wavy, or straight. She has an athletic figure and she's 5'4. Charlie's style is usually cute outfits with dresses, or jeans or leggings with a cute top, and she usually wore boots with her outfits. She often has a hippy type of style, with flowy dresses or shirts. Her makeup style isn't bold, she likes to wear more natural colors, sometimes darker colors for eye makeup and sometimes red lipstick, to seduce guys. Powers and Abilities Charlie has the abilities of telekinesis and elemental control. She has the power over fire, water, air, and earth. Weakness' Charlie has all the weakness' of a normal human being, except her abilities help her be stronger. Relationships Lucas Grey Charlie and Luke have known each other since Charlie came to the Academy and they became friends. They bonded over having mothers who were crazy. He's always been in love with her, but she never gives into his flirting. Dylan Everhart They met when they were kids and he moved to town. He immediately got a crush on her as she was friendly, but she moved away two years later. When they meet again, after the adults disappear, and he has an immediate attraction to her, remembering her. He can't help but like her, but he tries not to, due to her reputation. They become friends. He eventually gives her a chance. Skylar Merritt Charlie and Sky have been best friends since they both went to the Academy when they were kids. They met as they're roommates at the Academy and they immediately bonded as best friends. Spencer White Spencer and Charlie became friends when they met at the Academy, when she was friendly and made him feel welcome. She often flirts with him and makes him awkward, but she ultimately tries to encourage him to date other people. Rose Sinclair Charlie and Rose are good friends. They meet and Charlie immediately tries to be her friends, telling her to go for Spencer or she'll lose her chance. Rose thinks Charlie wants Spencer for herself or Sky, but Charlie assures her that's not the case. They become better friends throughout the series, having each others back. Until Rose finds out Charlies doing Luke's dirty work. Charlie makes it clear she doesn't want to and she wants to be better, and Rose forgives her. Reed Sinclair Reed has had a crush on Charlie since they met, but he was always just a nerd at the Academy. She gets him to do Luke's dirty work by flirting with him, but not anything else. Until she sleeps with him to get him to spy on Spencer, which works. Samuel Walker Charlie and Sam were always close, being twins and all, having a bond. They always have each others backs and are protective over each other. Maximus Walker Charlie was always the closest one in the family to Max. She always promised to take care of him and she did. She's very protective over him and if anyone messes with him, they have to deal with her. Other relationships Charlotte and Vivienne (friends) Charlotte and Melissa (friends) Charlotte and Patrick (allies/frenemies) Charlotte and Scarlett (friends) Charlotte and Taylor (enemies) Charlotte and Alexandra (friends) Charlotte and Evelyn (friends) Charlotte and Ace (friends) Charlotte and Elizabeth (sisters) Charlotte and William (siblings) Charlotte and Jessica (siblings) Charlotte and Abigail (sisters) Charlotte and Matilda (sisters) Charlotte and John (father/daughter) Charlotte and Mary (mother/daughter) Name The name Charlotte is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Charlotte is: Feminine manly. American Meaning The name Charlotte is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Charlotte is: Feminine manly. French Meaning The name Charlotte is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Charlotte is: A feminine form of Charles, meaning man or manly. Alternate meaning, tiny and feminine. Trivia Charlotte's birthday is April 17th and her astrological sign is Aries. Charlotte's favorite colors are pink and blue. Charlotte is one of the superhumans under the dome, and she has telekinesis and elemental control. Charlotte has interacted with all of the main characters. Reed, Luke, and Dylan have a crush on Charlie, but she seem to reciprocate real feelings for anyone. Charlotte knew Daniel when she was a kid, but he left. Charlotte has some nicknames: - Her friends call her "Charlie" and sometimes "Char" - Daniel has called her "Witchy", and "C" - Ace has called her "Lottie" - Teachers call her "Ms. Walker", or "Walker" Charlotte is very rich as her family has been for centuries, and she owns many cars. Charlotte's family owns the Walker Manor. Charlotte wears a red jewel necklace, that her mother gave her. Charlotte went to the Academy when she was around ten when her mother got sent to a mental hospital. Behind the Scenes Appearances - Pilot Quotes "We're cursed. To live forever alone and miserable. And nothing will change that because no matter what. Everyone we love will leave us or die." "I was so mad at him my whole life for leaving me. For leaving my family. Then I find out he's this hero. And he did it to save us. God. Am I an awful person or what?" - Charlie to Dylan "Your necklace?" "My mother gave it to me. She said it would protect me from harm. Thing is, she's the harm that came to me. And it did nothing. It's just some stupid necklace that reminds me of my mother. I don't want it anymore." - Charlie and Dylan "I have a soft spot for Australians" - Charlie to Dylan "I'm a lost cause" - Charlie to Dylan "I'm not gonna sleep with him for your evil plans" - Charlie to Luke "Do you want to be sleeping? Tell anyone I was here and you will be for a long time." - Charlie to Dylan "I'm flirty! It's in my nature. My mom was a slut." - Charlie to Luke "Nice abs!" - Charlie to Spencer "I can be funny!" - Charlie to Spencer "You being happy isn't exactly a big priority of mine!! Not after what you did! So do me a favor and leave me alone! Go back to the academy and rule with an iron fist for all I care!!" - Charlie to Luke "I thought about switching to Spencer's side... Then he called me screwed up... Now... Whatever I want... Is gonna be the opposite of what he does." "I do support Sky in whoever she likes. And I support Rose, because they're my friends!! Yeah maybe I think Sky would better with my brother. And Rose should go for what she wants. But that does not make me a bad person! That- That does not make me a liar! Or a fake! Or screwed up... I'm not my parents and I'm not the girl they think I am... And I don't want neither of you... Luke's vindictive and evil but you... You're no better... You're just not who I thought you were..."